


Iceman

by geekmama



Series: Lost and Found [24]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: The weather's cold, but it's still warm in thePearl's Great Cabin.





	Iceman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's potc_love, with thanks to Hereswith for editing.
> 
>  
> 
> ********************

They traveled 'round the Horn in December, and had a remarkably easy time of it, praise be.  
  
"Midsummer's Eve, darlin'" Jack said, laughing. "Fortune favors the wicked."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, blew on her hands, and stayed topside as long as she could, but Jack finally ordered her back to the warmth of the cabin and their bed. He was freezing, too, of course -- he wore most of his clothing in layers, as well as furs and mufflers and gloves of fine wool -- but he wouldn't leave the _Pearl_ 's helm, not in these waters. Watch on watch, and watch again.   
  
She was asleep when he came in at last, and she didn't wake until he'd shed his damp clothes and was crawling into bed beside her.  
  
"You're like ice!" she squeaked.  
  
"S’truth," he grinned, teeth clamped against chattering, snuggling determinedly. "What say you melt me, eh, love?"  
  
"Oh, you dreadful man." She squirmed, but gave up and gathered him in, wrapping herself around him, and the blankets around them both, shivering with cold and heat.  
  
"Ah. That's good." He kissed her nose. "I'll melt you back, shall I?"  
  
"Yes. But not until your hands are warm."  
  
He chuckled.

  
  
~.~


End file.
